


On the line

by Saiken



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hau loves malasadas, Lillie is too innocent, Mutual Pining, Nebby is a chinchilla, Sun is tired of their bullshit, Texting, Wrong Number AU, i guess, i'm sorry for using the french educational system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiken/pseuds/Saiken
Summary: Behind his phone's screen, Gladion could be any stranger.Moon decides she can trust him.• Just text exchanges between two high school students lost in life's flow •





	On the line

(Moon – **_Gladion_** )

 

**Monday, September 19 th**

 

**_(19h58) /Sent a picture/_ **

(21h47) wTF

(21h47) i WANT ONE

(21h48) omg I’m dying

**_(21h51) ??_ **

**_(21h53) Oh._ **

**_(21h53) Sorry. Wrong number._ **

(21h54) Wait a minute.

(21h55) You can’t decently send me a pic of such adorable puppies and then disappear like that??

(21h55) I mean

(21h55) uugh this is so much for my little heart, can I please have one?

**_(21h58) Err… No?_ **

**_(21h58) I told you I got the wrong number._ **

(22h00) You wouldn’t do that to me?

(22h00) I mean, damn, this pic is the best thing that has happened today, and

(22h01) if I could have one, it’d be like, really cool? I’d be the happiest person in the entire world?

(22h01) Don’t you want to feel satisfied by making someone happy?

(22h04) …

(22h27) … please?

(23h04) i cAN’T BELIEVE IT.

 

 

**Tuesday, September 20 th**

 

 

(17h09) I just told my best friend what happened yesterday and he was like “how can you be so outraged just because of puppies??”

(17h10) so i’m officially changing my best friend.

**_(17h14) Er…?_ **

(17h20) Yeah, Hau is an asshole.

(17h20) The worst thing is that I showed him the pic and he was tOTALLY indifferent. I can’t believe that’s humanly possible??

**_(17h22) And… why are you telling me this?_ **

(17h22) Man, seriously.

(17h23) Well you could be a girl too, but…

(17h23) I’ll go with “man”.

**_(17h23) …_ **

(17h24) You might be really unlucky ‘cause you’ve been sending your pic to the biggest puppy fan in the world.

(17h25) I’ll not give up! So what did you name them?

**_(17h29) …_ **

**_(17h29) Guess I don’t have a choice then._ **

**_(17h29) In the order, Growlithe, Lillipup and Pikachu._ **

(17h31) wtf

(17h31) wTF??

(17h32) Okay for the first and the second but pikachu’s a mouse??

**_(17h33) My little sister named them that. She’s a fan._ **

(17h33) That decadent youth.

(17h35) Aren’t you going to tell their mother’s named Arcanine. (Yeah I just googled “pokemon growlithe evolution”)

**_(17h37) …_ **

(17h40) NO

**_(17h41) Her name’s Silvally. Some sort of combination between “silver” and “ally”._ **

(17h42) hAHA I’M DYING. Are they the only ones?

**_(17h42) We had another one named Entei, but we gave it to a friend._ **

(17h44) I just googled it and it says it is a legendary one??

(17h44) Why giving him this honor?

**_(17h45) He was a little darker than the others._ **

**_(17h46) And his eyes were a little red._ **

(17h47) Your sister has good tast.

(17h48) But if your friend is allowed to have one, why am I not? (´･ω･`) i hAVE BEEN ASKING MY MOM FOR YEARS (BUT SHE ONLY LIVES FOR HER CAT?)

**_(17h55) We don’t even know each other._ **

(17h57) …

(17h57) Then let’s learn to know each other!

**_(17h57) No thanks._ **

(17h57) T.T

 

.

 

**_(20h01) /Sent a picture/_ **

(20h05) Sorry but I can’t believe you didn’t send that one on purpose.

**_(20h07) Sorry._ **

**_(20h07) My friend gave me that number. Again. He may have done it on purpose._ **

(20h08) I’ll end up believing fate is bringing us together.

(20h08) Do you actually like dogs?

(20h08) Well, I know what you’re thinking of, that was indeed a stupid question. But, dude. we’RE BOUNDED BY THE CANINE THREAD OF FATE.

**_(20h10) Tss._ **

(20h10) So you’re grumpy? I’ll note that.

**_(20h14) What IS your problem?_ **

(20h15) Am I supposed to give up on a potential friendship with someone who takes so perfect dogs pics?

**_(20h16) … Yeah?_ **

(20h16) Well, you probably have so many people to talk with about dogs.

(20h17) Like, that sister of yours that gives them reeaaally strange names, and also that friend you gave one to…

**_(20h19) Actually that friend is not really a fan._ **

(20h20) Oh man that’s just a detail. In my case, I just have Hau who only thinks about his malasadas, my mother who worships her cat and Ilima who only loves… himself actually??

(20h21) iN SHORT, you are my savior.

**_(20h25) …_ **

(20h28) Well, I’m saying that but aren’t you like an embittered granny or a precocious kid?

**_(20h33) I’m 17._ **

(20h34) Cool.

(20h34) I’m 16.

**_(20h36) Cool._ **

(20h37) Cool. Now I’m drowning in homework so I’ll have to let you. Talk to ya later

**_(20h38) No?_ **

(20h39) whY ARE YOU SO MEAN?

**_(20h41) :)_ **

**_(20h54) /Sent a picture/_ **

(20h55) …

(20h56) I just lost all my motivation.

**_(20h57) Shit._ **

**_(20h57) Gonna kill Sun. Goodbye._ **

(21h01) Bye ~

 

 

**Wednesday, September 21 st**

 

 

(10h05) Looking at the few pics you sent me is much more interesting than following that geography lecture.

(10h06) Am I supposed to be interested by the fact about 82% of the french population lives in urban territory in 2007?

**_(10h31) …_ **

**_(10h31) 11th grade?_ **

(10h35) Yeah. Scientific section.

(10h35) What about you?

**_(10h40) 12th. Literary section._ **

(10h46) Oh.

(10h46) I’m afraid this friendship has to end here.

(10h46) Well. It’d more correct to talk about a “beginning of friendship you absolutely deny”.

(10h48) I was a pleasure to receive the pics of your (adorable and gorgeous and unique and uGH) puppies, but we have to end here, for humanity’s good.

**_(10h50) …?_ **

(10h53) Scientific and literary sections must not frequent each other. That’s how the world is.

(10h55) Sorry if I take so much time to answer, I’m having a class right now. Isn’t it supposed to be the same for you, anyway?

**_(10h57) No, free hour. Don’t write in class, you’ll get caught._ **

(11h03) Nah, I’m the queen of discretion. The old Ramos is too blind for this anyw

**_(11h04) …ay?_ **

**_(11h29) …_ **

**_(11h47) Told ya._ **

 

.

 

(14h17) So that was the bEST detention hour in my whole life.

**_(14h20) I was already worried for your mental health, but now I’m really freaking out._ **

(14h22) Actually I was with Hau, my best friend (I don’t know if I already told you that) (I’m mean, that Hau is my best friend) (ANYWAY.)

(14h23) He was in detention because he burst out laughing when the old Ramos caught me.

(14h24) Well, that’s understandable because it’s pretty difficult to get caught by Ramos

(14h24) Anyway, we are in an empty room, Ramos keeps an eye on us and then, Hau makes a completely panicked face.

**_(14h25) Is that teacher of yours that horrible?_ **

(14h25) Then he looks at the door and the windows with much of insistence, and Ramos, who begins to ask himself what the hell is wrong with him, just questions “is everything okay”

(14h26) (No, not at all. He’s just soporific, you know, the old age and all)

(14h27) AND THEN Hau falls from his chair, rolls on the floor and screams “I HEAR THEM, THEY HAUNT ME, THE VOICES” and he just goes out the room screaming “THEY’RE COMING, THEY’RE COMING TO GET ME”

(14h28) I’ve never seen Ramos’s face decompose that much. I’m still laughing dude

**_(14h33) What the heck did he do to you to deserve this? (At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised to learn that Hau guy was actually serious.)_ **

(14h35) He slows down time so his lectures last longer! I swear to God last time I was checking on my watch and the clockwise was moving mUCH MORE slowly than usual.

(14h36) (Indeed it would be surprising, but no, he was just pretending.)

**_(14h36) Wasn’t your watch broken_ **

(14h37) IMPOSSIBLE. My watch is a piece of my life, one of my Horcruxes with my cap and my phone.

**_(14h39) Why are you even wearing a cap in september? And, Horcruxe?_ **

(14h40) Wtf? Don’t tell you don’t know what it is?

**_(14h41) I just googled it and it seems you’re referencing Harry Potter._ **

**_(14h42) All I can say is that I’ve seen the first three movies?_ **

(14h43) I always knew that moment would come.

(14h43) Do you have an hour to grant me? I need to explain you the beauty of the seven books and their universe (and not that of the movies).

**_(14h45) Er, no? I have an assignment to end for tomorrow. (But I take notes.)_ **

(14h45) Okay, good luck!

**_(14h46) Thanks._ **

(14h49) Talk to you later?

**_(14h49) Yeah, later._ **

(14h50) Yay!

 

.

 

(22h35) Did you take new pics of your dogs? I have looked so much at the three you sent me that I start being tired.

(22h42) Ah, sorry, you might be asleep. Goodnight.

**_(23h29) /Sent a picture/_ **

**_(23h31) Goodnight._ **

 

 

**Thursday, September 22 nd**

 

 

(07h01) Waking up and finding such an adorable pic is the best thing that ever happened in my life. Thank you so much T.T

**_(07h20) :)_ **

(08h10) How many times do you think I can write “la” in an hour?

**_(09h33) Do you frequently have such stupid ideas?_ **

(09h35) That was Hau’s idea. And I lost. He wrote it 11977 times while I did it 11208 times, although I suspect him to have trained secretly at home.

**_(09h36) Don’t you have anything else to do in your life?_ **

(09h37) Ugh, you’re such a killjoy.

 

.

 

**_(15h13) My English teacher just threatened to put in detention that kid in my class who found the Harry Potter movies better than the books._ **

(15h34) i lOVE YOUR TEACHER

**_(15h35) Well that was a bit extreme._ **

(15h36) Nothing’s too extreme when we’re talking about Harry Potter.

(15h37) Do you like to read? (Yeah I’m writing in class because I’m sooo bored)

**_(15h39) Not really. But I kinda like all that sf and fantasy stuffs. (Which class?)_ **

(15h43) Oh so there are literary boys who don’t like reading? (Spanish.)

**_(15h45) We don’t spend our lives in libraries, you know?_ **

(15h46) That’s quite difficult to imagine.

(15h51) Hau is offering me to do some stupid stuff I will spare you the details, but my teacher is really nice and I’ll feel so bad.

**_(15h55) Thanks for the lack of description. Well that’s a wise decision._ **

(15h57) Aren’t you having a class right now?

**_(15h58) No. My classes end at 3 on Thursdays._ **

(16h05) so lucky ;; mine end at 4 or 5 everyday.

**_(16h06) I’ve classes on Saturday mornings._ **

(16h07) … sorry.

**_(16h10) :)_ **

 

.

 

(19h49) /Sent a picture/

(19h51) It’s difficult to admit, but my mother’s cat is really cute like that.

**_(19h58) What do you have against cats?_ **

(19h59) It’s not that I hate them or anything, it’s just that this one is the devil. Always scratching me and stuff

(20h00) And dog are so much cuter.

(20h00) waIT A MINUTE

(20h00) Don’t tell me you’re in the cat team??

**_(20h02) Are there really teams…?_ **

**_(20h03) I just like all the animals._ **

(20h04) Do you have something other than dogs?

**_(20h05) A hamster and a red fish._ **

(20h05) Ah, I used to have a red fish too, but Fidel Catstro ate it.

**_(20h06) … I can’t believe I actually laughed._ **

(20h06) Hey, this isn’t funny! Aquarius was one of my Horcruxes too :(

**_(20h06) I was talking about the cat’s name._ **

(20h08) Ah. I had the idea when we were studying the Cuba crisis in 9th grade.

**_(20h10) The fish’s name is pretty… normal. I guess you’re not the one who chose it?_ **

(20h11) No, my mom did. She really has bad taste.

(20h11) What are your hamster and your fish named?

**_(20h12) Ronpschit and Sushi._ **

(20h14) I can’t choose which one is the most shocking.

**_(20h14) Sorry. My sister chose._ **

(20h16) Did she watch all the Hamtaro episodes or something? Wasn’t Ronpschit the one who always slept in a sock? (Before you judge me, I wanna precise I watched a few episodes with Hau during the summer holidays.)

**_(20h17) Himself. (I’m not judging you. Not at all.)_ **

**_(20h17) The worst thing is that this hamster is energetic as hell._ **

(20h18) (Hey, it’s not my fault! Hau loves this show so much.) Haha I guess. And what are you planning to do to this poor fish?

(20h20) Well, I have to leave you, my mother is glaring strangely at me because I’m using my phone during dinner. See you later!

**_(20h23) Bye._ **

 

 

**Friday, September 23 rd**

 

 

(12h12) I know we started talking to each other less than a week ago, but what’s your name? It stresses me not to see a name above our conversation.

**_(12h21) Gladion._ **

(12h22) Bless you.

**_(12h26) … Remind me why did I give you my name?_ **

(12h26) ooOO so that’s your name???

(12h27) omg i just googled it and

(12h27) “Gladion” means “broadsword” aND IT’S FUCKING PRETTY COOL.

(12h28) Your parents are geniuses.

**_(12h30) Er, thanks._ **

**_(12h33) …_ **

**_(12h45) What’s yours?_ **

(12h48) Moon.

**_(12h50) Cool._ **

(13h00) Yeah.

(13h02) Hau doesn’t want to believe there’s such a name as Gladion. He says “If such a name existed, why would my parents give me a name as lame as Hau?”

(13h03) Ah, he’s getting in one of his dramatic monologues.

(13h11) … We got another detention hour.

**_(13h13) Why did you get one too?_ **

(13h15) Because I answered Hau the moment the teacher turned. I’m so unlucky, ugh.

**_(13h16) The worst thing is that you’re still using your phone._ **

(13h18) Let me remind you that I’m the discretion queen.

**_(13h20) Though Ramos managed to catch you._ **

(13h24) Oh shut up already it wasn’t

**_(13h27) Yeah?_ **

**_(13h27) Why was I sure it would happen?_ **

(13h30) Nah I didn’t get caught. The teacher just walked next to me.

(13h31) Btw aren’t you having a class too?

**_(13h34) Yeah, but I’m TRULY discreet._ **

**_(13h35) And this is the first time I…_ **

(13h37) The first time you…?

(13h49) Oh, what a déjà-vu.

(14h04) I laughed so hard I got a second detention hour.

 

.

 

(19h34) So how was the first detention hour of your life?

(19h35) You should warn me the next time it happens, I’ll give you some tips so that you won’t get bored.

**_(19h39) I’M GONNA KILL YOU._ **

(19h41) You weren’t supposed to answer immediately, especially if you were having a class. :’(

(19h42) In my case my mother doesn’t care. I hope your parents weren’t too angry??

**_(19h44) My mother said it was ok for today, but only because i twas the first time._ **

(19h45) Ugh, harsh.

(19h46) I’m sorry.

**_(19h47) It’s okay._ **

**_(19h47) You’re right, I should’ve answer afterward._ **

(19h49) It’s okay, I know you already love me more than anything else in the world. (・ωｰ)～

**_(19h55) Huh?_ **

(19h56) Just joking, sweetie, just joking. You’re really in bad terms with humor, aren’t you?

**_(20h00) Mh._ **

 

 

**Saturday, September 24 th**

 

 

(09h10) Ha, you’re at school and I’m not.

**_(10h01) Brat._ **

(10h04) ⚈ ̫ ⚈

 

.

 

**_(21h44) Moon?_ **

(21h51) What is it, my child? Auntie Moon gives you her full attention.

**_(21h53) Funny._ **

**_(21h54) I just finished reading the first Harry Potter book._ **

(21h54) NAH?

(21h55) Your auntie is so proud of you! Did you like it?

**_(21h56) Well I started reading at the beginning of the afternoon so… yeah, I liked it._ **

(21h56) I’m sheding tears of joy and so is Hau ;;

**_(21h58) My sister was really enthusiastic, too. I didn’t even know she had the books._ **

(21h59) Wait, how old is your sister? I was thinking of a five-years-old brat.

**_(22h01) She’s 16 actually._ **

(22h02) Oh, must be cool to have a sister who is about your age.

**_(22h05) Yeah Except that she’s clumsy, innocente and naive, and I always have to take care of her._ **

(22h07) This is adorable ;;

**_(22h08) Only child?_ **

(22h09) Yeah, but I consider Hau as the twin I never had.

**_(22h10) If you had been, you would already be in jail. Your mother’s probably glad she didn’t get you both._ **

(22h13) You must be joking. She just wants to adopt him everytime he spends a night at our home. I’m pretty sure he’s her favorite.

**_(22h15) How did you too meet each other?_ **

(22h19) My mother and I moved when I was in 8th grade and we ended up to be neighbors. It’s thanks to him if I could integrate.

(22h20) We did so much bullshit together ;;

(22h23) Now we’re going to get fun of some shitty horror movie

**_(22h25) In my case, I going to get some sleep. Have fun._ **

(22h25) Goodnight ! :D

 

 

**Sunday, September 25 th**

 

 

(11h23) /Sent a pic/

(11h24) I told you this cat is the devil himself! Getting on me this early in the morning just to wake me up…

**_(11h27) Moon, the sun rises at 7 in September._ **

(11h28) It’s not my fault, we did a horror movie marathon with Hau last night. He’s still asleep actually.

(11h29) …

(11h29) I need a demonic idea to wake him up. NOW.

**_(11h31) Haven’t you anything else to do?_ **

(11h35) His body is drowning under plastic spiders. Now I just have shake his shoulder a little bit and wait till he emerges from his sleep…

(11h38) I’ll send you a recording!!!

**_(11h38) No thanks. I’m sorry for your friend._ **

(11h44) /Sent an audio recording/

(11h44) Damn I’m still laughing

**_(11h46) Tbh I hear more of your laugh than his screams._ **

(11h47) it’s not my fault this was priceless!!!

**_(11h47) I think I heard “My revenge will be terrible!”_ **

(11h50) What a shitty retort.

 

.

 

(15h08) Hau just showed me an existential questions website.

(15h08) I just questioned my whooole life.

**_(15h12) Do you even happen to be productive?_ **

(15h15) Ugh you’re so mean ;;

**_(15h16) … And you’re hopeless._ **

 

.

 

(20h10) Hau, you forgot your phone at my house!

**_(20h12) Mh, wrong number I think._ **

**_(20h13) But I don’t think sending him a text is the best thing to do, if you know what I mean._ **

(20h15) …

(20h16) shit

(20h34) I4m too lazy to brin git to him now, I guess I’ll just do it tomorrow.

**_(20h38) Don’t tell me you’ve been thinking about it all this time?_ **

(20h39) Yeah, I’m tired but I feel bad for him now.

**_(20h40) You’ll see each other early in the morning tomorrow so it’s okay._ **

(20h41) Yeah you’re right x)

 

.

.

Strangely, Moon has already totally rejected the idea that Gladion may have lied about his age, his identity or anything else. Because yes, Gladion could be any stranger behind his phone’s screen. Maybe an old man or a precocious child or a teenager just wanting to have fun. However, she is pretty sure Gladion is none of that, that Gladion is just Gladion. Gladion who is probably from those overly generous people who hide themselves behind a mask of indifference so they have not to face the outside world, she likes to think when she is too bored.

It happens that Moon wants to ask him questions about his personality, about his way of behaving in front of other people, about tons of things that make him being Gladion, but she always changes her mind at the last moment. It’s okay, she says to herself. These are details that time will eventually teach her, she says to herself.

.

.

 

(22h01) Gladion?

**_(22h02) Yeah?_ **

(22h05) Nothing, forget about it.

(22h05) ‘night.

**_(22h08) Goodnight, Moon._ **

 

.

.

(There are moments, very rare, where it’s too late when she manages to hold back, but luckily, Gladion doesn’t realize it. Luckily, they end up being forgotten.)


End file.
